It is well known in internal combustion engines that ignition leads are connected to spark plugs which transmit the required energy for sparking of the plugs. In this respect interruption to this energy supply either through incorrect or insufficient connection between the ignition lead and spark plug or interruption by presence of excess moisture is to be avoided. If such does occur the fuel injected into the combustion chamber is not ignited which leads to fouling of the plug and missing of the engine.
With the recent introduction of lead-free fuel onto the Australian market, an additional ramification of the engine missing has arisen due to fuel in the raw state being fed into the catalytic converter in the exhaust system. Recently it has been revealed that the effectiveness of catalytic converters can be reduced dramatically below that prescribed under Australian Emission Regulations by running an engine whilst it is missing for a short time for example 4 minutes. The catalytic converters thus overheated from exothermic reaction with raw fuel cannot be economically reconditioned and thus replacement of the converter is recommended.
Accordingly whilst there have been numerous arrangements to ensure proper connection between an ignition lead and spark plug and also to incorporate covers over the connection to reduce shorting, the introduction of lead-free petrol and catalytic converters has intensified the need to provide improved connections and seals.
With the above needs in mind, an ignition boot is provided which has four separate features. Each of the features is independent of any other of the four and thus it will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art that each of the features could be included into an ignition boot in the absence of the others. The present invention is therefore not specifically restricted to any combination of those aspects though of course the entire combination of the four is the most preferred.